Sonic Dares
by EAPyoutube
Summary: Sonic characters say dares to other sonic characters and they have to do it. Suggest dares in the reviews.
1. Intro

**Bad news: Just wanna say an appologie for discontinuing Mamma Amy. I just couldn't be bothered to continue it as I got bored of the idea. It wasn't my best anyway. Besides, I'm going to be getting a load of requests (probably) for this.**

**Good news: The first chapter of Parappa The Rapper 3: A Super Sonic Adventure was read out on VGMawesome Episode 76 Emerald as well as the song I requested being the first song played. You can listen to it at the vgmawesome website or check out their Facebook page.**

**The way this fanfiction works is you send a review, BUT this review you have to suggest a dare for one character to do to another. If it contains a new character then they will be added.**

Sonic sees Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

Sonic: Hey guys! Wanna play dares?

Tails: Sounds fun!

Amy: I'll play just for you Sonic!

Knuckles: Fine. I'll play.

The three sit down in a circle. Sonic uses a bottle of cola he finished earlier. He spun it over to Tails.

Tails: I dare Amy to give a piggyback to Knuckles?

Amy: WHAT?! He's gonna be so heavy!

Knuckles: Stop whining and carry me!

Amy: *sighs* Fine...

She lifts Knuckles up on to her back and runs and the place. She doesn't realise that sonic is filming it.

Amy: He was too heavy. My turn to spin the bottle!

She span the bottle and it landed on Sonic.

Sonic: Let me guess. Your gonna dare me to go on a date with you...

Amy: Actually, I dare you to wear my clothes and lashes.

The colour sank of Sonic's face and the other two got their cameras out. Amy went to a changing room to put a spear stuff of hers on Sonic. He came out blushing like a beetroot.

Knuckles: Smile to the camera Sonic! Ha ha ha!

Sonic: Stop it Knucklehead...

Tails span the the bottle and it landed on Knuckles.

Knuckles: I dare Tails to pretend Sonic is your girlfriend. Besides! He does look like one!

Tails gulped and Sonic got angry.

Sonic: Stop rubbing it in you-*interrupted by Tails' kisses and hugs*

Amy: Well, if you were someone who just met Sonic know thinking he was a girl, they would think its cute but since we know he's a boy, ewwww.

Knuckles span the bottle and it landed on Sonic.

Sonic: I dare you Knuckles to dress up as a clown.

Knuckles: Grrrr... After this you'll be dead meat!

Sonic got his cream pie ready for throwing. Knuckles got out of the changing room to be greeted with a pie to the face. Sonic, Tails and Amy laughed their heads off as Knuckles wiped the cream off his face in disgust.


	2. Set of reviewer's dares 1

Bearly anyone suggested a dare for the Sonic characters. Such a shame... Oh well. Here is a chapter of the few dares I was given to make the Sonic group do.

* * *

**Knuckles sat back down again for the bottle to spin.**

Suddenly Rouge flew to where they were sitting, Shadow Chaos Controlled and so did Silver. (He was able to in Sonic 06)

Shadow: Why is Knuckles a clown and Sonic wearing Amy's clothes?

Rouge: Are you blind? There's a bottle in the middle of them which obviously shows they're playing dares.

Silver: Can we play?

Tails: Sure! But don't be a chicken by not do the dares given.

Sonic: Let Rouge spin the bottle first. Shes a lady.

Rouge spins the bottle and it lands on Shadow.

Shadow: I dare Sonic to chase Amy and Amy run away.

Sonic: It would make sense if she took off her clothes and wore my shoes and gloves.

Amy: Agreed.

Amy goes to the changing room to wear Sonic's stuff. Then Sonic is chasing Amy around Green Hill.

Silver: Are you getting this on camera Tails?

Tails: Yes I am!

Sonic comes back with Amy over his shoulder. He let off a girlish giggle.

Silver spins the bottle and lands on Rouge.

Rouge: I dare you Shadow to kiss me.

Shadow went up and kissed her on the cheek.

Everyone: Awwww!

Rouge: Not that kind of kiss! This kiss!

Rouge grabs Shadow's head faced it to her so both lips can touch.

Knuckles: Thats quite romantic.

Suddenly Rouge and Shadow get tongue to tongue.

Everyone: Ewwwwww!

When Rouge released Shadow, he started spitting and breathing deeply.

Shadow: Never do that again!


	3. Set of reviewer's dares 2

**Tails span the bottle an it landed on Shadow.**

Shadow: I dare Sonic to go diving!

Sonic: But I can't swim, what is wrong with you?

Shadow: Do the dare, or death!

Sonic sighed. He went to the edge of a cliff and dived off it. Everyone looked down. Everyone was shocked when they heard the familiar drowning music.

Tails flew down to rescue Sonic. He was unconscious so they had to push his chest to get the water out of him.

Rouge: SHADOW! YOU KNEW SONIC COULD'VE DIED! HOW DARE YOU!

Amy: *cries* YOU ALMOST MADE ME LOSE MY SONNIKU!

Knuckles: Even I know better than you!

Tails: Yeah! You can't play with us anymore!

Silver: It's no use! (Sonic 06 joke)

Shadow realised what he did was wrong. He frowned and walked off. He was ashamed of himself for what he did.

Sonic: Uuhhh... What a stupid-

Amy: Let's not swear now.

Sonic got up and went back to the bottle. They saw Cream skip along to where they were.

Cream: Hello Mr. Sonic! Why are you wearing Amy's dress?

Sonic: Were playing dares. You wanna join?

Cream: Ok. Just as long as you do kid friendly dares for me.

Sonic span the bottle and it landed on Knuckles.

Knuckles: I dare Rouge to give Cream a makeover!

Rouge: A makeover eh? This'll be fun...

Cream: Yay! I like dressing up!

When Cream came out, she looked like she was something from Next Top Mobian.

Silver: Woah! That's a good job!

Amy: She looks cute in it!

Tails: You look amazing!

Cream: Thank you! But don't forget to credit Rouge for the makeover!

Rouge: I put all my hard work into it. *winks*


End file.
